Talk:Happy Tree Friends Home
Air Dates for Webisodes Does anyone know when each and every HTF webisode aired online? I want to know the air dates is all. Happy Tree Friends: It's Largest, Biggest, Longest and Cutest Is that a real film? TobytheTramEngine 18:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) No Idea I'm stumped on this, i've only just found out. If you find anything, please tell me. Pyro Python 22:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC) from Ricky I Send an Email in Youtube to MondoMedia. Thank You... ...for starting this wiki section! Notice I removed the nonsense on this Main Page. Don't take offense, though. TobytheTramEngine 02:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) CoolNSexyRickz, the creator of that page, posts lots of fake info, and as he states on one of his accounts outside this site, he was born in 2001. Also, he once posted his full home address on a forum. 19:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Logos It just so happens that I know how to upload pictures. I have two different title cards of Ruby Gloom. The background is black and the title is red. One is in full screen version and the other is widescreen. And I really want to permanently changed the mainpage from "Ruby Gloom Wiki" to "Ruby Gloom Archives" without the redirected link to "Ruby Gloom Wiki". It's just that I wish to also alter the link from "http://rubygloom.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Gloom_Wiki" to "http://rubygloom.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Gloom_Archives". I feel that the word "Wiki" is used almost many times. Picture captions Come on guys, we can have better captions under the pictures. Most of tehm just say something like Russel is about to get eaten. I know we can do a better job. Happy Tree Friends: The Motion Picture I'm just telling you all in advance that there is not enough proof for this movie. In fact if you search it on the internet, you'll find that the only evidence is from Wikipedia, and even that is in serious doubt and is unsourced. Thought I ought to warn you lot.Wikiguy 07:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) External Links If there's anyone reading this and has noticed the external link images on the main page: #If you don't like it, don't take it down, discuss it with me first. #If you are thinking of adding a new link to it, i advise you give me the image and the link unless you can also image map. Thank you, and good editing, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) IP aka Anonymous User invasion This is a warning made by Guilllep Simpas (english) Guillaume Lepage (french). WARNING! THIS WIKI HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY SOME IPS AKA ANONYMOUS USERS WHO WANT WIKIA SITE THIS ONE TO BE ALL MESSY, BY THEM THE SITE IS NOTIFIED AND ATTACKED BY THEM ALL! THESE ANONYMUSES ATTACKS ARE NOW OFFICIALY REJECTED AND DENIED FROM ME, ULTRABLASTIC123, NADAVXP AND PYRO AND GALA FOREVER, PLEASE ADMINS BAN THOSE NOT ALL BUT THEM WHO WANT WIKI TO BE MESSY! AND NOW THESE OVER 750s ARE NOW GOING TO REGRET THIS FOR THE TIME 2 MONTHS. (sigh and deafs himself) OOOOOHHHHH! FORGET IT. NO OF THIS ATTACK ALOUD! 'of dangerous confrontation alert alarm plays' Senresly Guilllep Simpas aka Guillaume Lepage (call me Dymanda if you know alive my name or my two names) dymanda 15:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Agreed Ultrablastic123 18:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) There is a series problem here, isn't anyone gonna do anything about it? My series are called Happy Tree Friends Wiki: The Factor Fantasy. It's my show i made about the history of this wiki. Users fighting in RP style and starving themselves, main characters are me, you (Ultrablastic123) and Nadavxp (Before Nadavxp it was WardenerNL since he leaved the wiki). Enemies are IPs aka Anonymous Users, Flaky2000SucksDick which lasted in this wiki on June 2010 and Predzant IP aka Anonymuse every style. I made Episode 8 yesterday and i'm gonna make it for you, this RPG show was made in April 2010 because i was annoyed that F2000SD and some alive user who want Flaky2000 Hacked they hacked her HTF Wikia account. And i worked on this show not long time just 3 days after what happened. I made Episode 8 with a fight between us and the Anonymuse who made SSSUUUUPPPPERRRRERRRRRR Extreme Mess on Blogs. I will make a wiki of this. dymanda 21:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiki is done Heres the link: http://htfwikifactorfantasy.wikia.com Now again, this wiki has been notified and attacked by them all back! I know what! Some of those are also named 'HTF Haters', it's messy, messy. Is it now messy, my new episode of Happy Tree Friends Wiki: The Factor Fantasy will come on next wednesday the 8th and i will make a battle on the one who hates HTF and removed content from HTF wikia! He will regret that for the regret of his life with all of that! Sincerely, Guillaume 'Dymanda' Lepage IamDymanda 19:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? The new episode has been released! IamDymanda 15:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) And i was working on another episode of this show named 'The Halloween Haters'. The Halloween Haters will be released on 18th of October (Monday) Dymanda 13:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The new episode is out! is done but check it later on the site. Dymanda 12:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS! (Confrontation made by Guilllep Simpas) This is a warning made by Guilllep Simpas (english) Guillaume Lepage (french). Warning everyone! Today, August 28, 2010 (Saturday), this wiki is now attacked by non-HTF canon/fake articles and IPs aka Anonymuses. There was 255 articles before in this wiki and wiki has now 258 articles! 3 anonymuses made 4 non-HTF canon/fake articles. Named here: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A List of episodes (Nokian Language) Happy Tree Friends in Brazil (For Pyro Delete Them!) This wiki is now attacked and notified by those anonymuses who want wiki be messy. This is the almost 40th week of 2010 and on 37-38 week of 2010 i was in a bad mood. Many of those attacked this wiki, now they will regret that for the rest of their lifes expect mines: 142.217.17.125 (I used to be 4.156.120.114 and it got hacked by Catmai30F who hacked my password in May 2010 and hacked my password again 23 of August 2010). IamDymanda 18:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this is starting to get really old. Ultrablastic123 19:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Blurbs Please delete all the blurb sectins of articles, there kinda pointless. Ultrablastic123 17:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ...how can they be pointless? Nadavxp 18:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Because we can see the video, so we don't need all the dialogue taking up the page. Ultrablastic123 23:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) So, with that argument, shall we remove all of the plot as well? Seeing as we can see the video there too? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 12:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, should we? Ultrablastic123 20:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) then we should delete the moral because we can already see that in the video oh, and we should also delete the deaths section becauise we can see the deaths in the video and the picture in template because you can see it in the video and the cast list because the video's intro already shows us the cast ofor this episode and maybe we should... ah, screw it i think i made my pointNadavxp 21:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Who knows, maybe we should delete the wiki.....my point is the blurbs are a bit useless to take up 25% of the page, IMO I dont think we should have them. Ultrablastic123 19:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) What why? The wiki is 100% complete. Dymanda 20:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No wiki will ever be a 100% complete.Ultrablastic123 21:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *These arguments can be put forth, and that's fine, but this wiki isn't pointless, as it definitely collects information, specifically information other viewers may have missed (which more often than not end up in the trivia sections). *And we also get to have a good laugh on here, there is a community side to this place. :) Pyro Python(U|T| ) 12:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) 1. I never said it was pointless. 2. WE DONT NEED ALL THAT DIOLAGUE TAKING UP THE PAGE, THERE BLURBS, THERE NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD, IMO I STILL THINK THEY SHOULD BE DELETED, '''now look I know what your gonna say, just because there not very important doesn't mean we shouldn't have them, '''BUT SERISLY? YOU HAVE PUT THEM IN BOLD TEXT TO LIKE I'M DOING TO SOUND PERSUASIVE, IT JUST DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT. Ultrablastic123 20:12, October 15, 2010 (UTC) 1. Agree me too. 2. You know, i don't want to argue lulzless in your yar again and argue again with you, Dymanda 01:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 1.yup 2.? Ultrablastic123 17:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I would like to make a point that putting the text in bold and capitals will not help, it sounds almost abusive (but i will assume it is not). I will be honest that i'm not too pleased with how i layed out the blurbs, so i'm going to come to a compromise, i will rewrite just a transcript of the blurb, this way it should (hopefully) take up less space and will be more concise and reasonable. I will get onto this ASAP, when i feel i have the time to do this. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 15:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC)